the Car Accident
by JemKay
Summary: Look out!" the blood-curdling scream shook Mokuba from his thoughts. He saw everyone staring at him in shock. He heard the car slam its brakes. And then he was flying through the air. And everything went black.


**the Car Accident**

A/N: After reading the many stories about Seto/Mokuba brotherly love, I had to write one. Please be kind, this is a first attempt :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

* * *

"But you _promised_ Seto!"

"Not right now, Mokuba. I'm busy."

It seemed that Seto was always too busy for Mokuba. Mokuba had asked Seto for one day. Just _one_ day together. But now, as Mokuba stood in Seto's office, Seto was once again telling him no. Mokuba was getting so frustrated. He always did what Seto said. Why couldn't Seto just take one day off?

"But Seto, I have everything planned out! You promised…and besides, you never spend any time with me anymore."

"Mokuba," Seto was beginning to get angry. "I told you that I can't today. We'll do it another time."

"That's what you said last time," Mokuba complained.

"Stop whining, Mokuba."

"I'm not whining," Mokuba said, but he continued to frown. "Seto, please, _please._ I never see you anymore. It's like you only care about your work and not me-"

Seto slammed his laptop down, and Mokuba briefly thought that maybe he had pushed Seto a bit too far.

"Damn it, Mokuba!" Seto snapped. "I told you that I'm busy. I have a company to run, and you aren't helping. I know that I promised, and I said I'll make it up to you. Can you stop whining like a brat and leave me alone?!"

Mokuba was shocked into silence. Seto had never really raised his voice like that towards him, and Mokuba wasn't sure how to reply.

"Oh," Mokuba bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "Alright. I'm sorry for bugging you then."

Mokuba left Seto's office in a hurry after that. He knew that tears wanted to desperately fall, but he tried to keep them in. Seto had always told him that crying was for the weak.

Some of the secretaries gave a smile and wave to the younger and kinder Kaiba, but he hurried past them without a second glance.

Mokuba stepped into the elevator and was glad that he was alone. As the elevator traveled down the floors, Mokuba rubbed his eyes, desperate to keep the tears in. He recalled the fight that had taken place moments before.

Mokuba's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. Mokuba had revealed to his older brother his worst fear. That Seto cared more about the company than he did about Mokuba. And what was Seto's reply?

Seto didn't have one. He didn't tell Mokuba that he was being stupid and that Mokuba always came first. Mokuba leaned against the wall of the elevator as he took in deep breaths to calm himself. Maybe Seto just hadn't really understood what Mokuba was saying…

But Mokuba couldn't convince himself. Deep down, his worst fear had been confirmed.

When Mokuba exited the building, he ran. He ran away from the limo that had been waiting for the two Kaiba brothers. He ran away from his brother's hurtful words.

Mokuba ran down a street, turned to another, ran down that, and kept going. Soon, he slowed to a walk, not sure where he was, but found that he didn't care. He was far from his brother now. Not that Seto would care…

The thoughts tormenting Mokuba made him feel dizzy. His thoughts prevented him from looking both ways before stepping out onto the street. They prevented him from noticing the car.

"Look out!"

The blood-curdling scream shook Mokuba from his thoughts. He saw everyone staring at him in shock. He heard the car slam its breaks. And then he was flying through the air.

And everything went black.

* * *

When Mokuba woke up, he felt weird. He felt like he couldn't move. Everything was white and hazy, and he blinked a couple timed to regain his focus.

"Seto?"

Seto was crying. He was kneeling in front of the standing Mokuba, but it seemed like Seto couldn't hear his younger brother.

"Big brother?"

Again, Seto didn't seem to hear.

"I'm so sorry Mokie."

Mokuba drew in a breath. Seto _never_ called him Mokie.

"I should've gone with you. I should've listened to you. Everything I said was wrong. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Mokuba said, feeling confused. "It's alright bro. Why are you crying?"

But no matter what he did, Seto didn't seem to hear Mokuba. Mokuba was getting frustrated.

"Please, please, you have to wake up Mokie. Please wake up."

It hurt Mokuba to hear his brother's voice. It was raw and full of anguish. Mokuba smiled in attempts to comfort his brother.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba set his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Immediately, a piercing noise blasted through the silence. Seto's head shot up, and Mokuba saw his brother's eyes, red-rimmed from crying and bloodshot from his inner anguish.

"No!" Seto almost screamed.

Mokuba drew back, scared. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Big brother…"

"He can't hear you."

Mokuba whirled to the other voice, gaping in shock. It was Seto. It was young Seto to be exact.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"You're dead," young Seto explained. "You got hit by a car. Look."

Mokuba turned, and saw himself lying on a hospital bed. He was hooked up to many machines, and doctors were working around him. It looked like it was going in slow motion. Seto – older Seto – was there, gripping Mokuba's hand like a lifeline.

"I don't get it," Mokuba said, still watching the scene.

"You were hit by a car, Mokie," young Seto smiled. "You're dying. That's what the noise is."

Mokuba realized the piercing noise was his heart flat lining.

"But I don't want to die."

Young Seto smiled. "Sure you do."

"I do?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course," young Seto laughed. "Now you can stay with me always. I know that you always wanted to stay with me while I was this age. Now you can stay with me forever. And mom and dad too."

Mokuba bit his lip, and glanced back at himself.

"But what about Seto?"

Young Seto sighed. "He'll have to go on living without you."

"But…" Mokuba's eyes widened. "But I said I'd never leave him. He said the same thing to me!"

"But I'll be with you, Mokie. I am Seto," young Seto exclaimed. "I'll never leave you."

"I know that," Mokuba said sadly. "But I have to go back to Seto."

"But you said that he didn't want you…that his company was more important."

"I know…but he's my brother. Even if all he cares about is his company, I have to be there to support him."

Young Seto smiled, and hugged Mokuba tightly. "I always loved your support, Mokie."

"There is a way for me to go back, right?" Mokuba asked.

Young Seto looked uncertain. "I'm not sure. You aren't dead yet…you're having an internal battle on whether or not to give up the will to live…"

"I want to live!" Mokuba said hotly. "I need to!"

"Mokuba…" Both Mokuba and young Seto turned to see the older Seto gasping in shock. "Mokuba, please come back. Wake up!"

"I'm coming Seto!" Mokuba said in determination.

And with a final smile to the young Seto, everything went black.

* * *

Mokuba cracked his eyelids open. They felt heavy. At first, he wasn't sure where he was. As he took in his surroundings (a stark white hospital room) Mokuba remembered. He winced at the memory of the car crash, and then realized how thirsty he was. He grunted in annoyance at his broken left arm, and then realized why his right hand felt heavy. Seto was asleep on it.

Mokuba smiled. He hated being alone, and was glad that Seto was here when he woke up, ever if Seto was asleep. Mokuba turned to the water cup on his table. He had a problem. He couldn't reach it with his mouth, and his right hand was under Seto.

Mokuba puckered his lips out, even if it was useless as he tried to reach to the cup. He tried to straighten up, but movement hurt. Seto shifted slightly, and Mokuba froze. Seto settled back down, and Mokuba relaxed.

He tried to pry his hand out from under Seto, but it didn't work.

He tried movement again, but it hurt more.

"Ow…" Mokuba groaned, closing his eyes.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba's eyes shot open, as Seto straightened up.

"Mokuba!"

Seto wrapped his long arms around Mokuba and hugged him tightly.

Mokuba blinked and smiled, but then groaned.

"Sorry!" Seto let him go quickly.

"It's okay," Mokuba smiled. "Could you pass me my water?"

After refreshing his throat, Mokuba turned to Seto.

"What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Seto's face was white. "You took off!"

"Oh yeah," Mokuba said sheepishly.

There was a silence as Seto gave Mokuba the Look, and then Mokuba sighed.

"Fine," Mokuba said. "I ran because, well, you never answered me."

"What?" Seto looked at Mokuba in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were fighting..." Mokuba trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. "I said something…and you never answered."

Seto waited.

"I said that…" Mokuba got a sudden rush of confidence. "Seto, sometimes, no, make that most of the time, I think that you think the company's more important than me!"

"Mokuba," Seto said in realization.

"Let me finish!" Mokuba said, and Seto smartly shut his mouth.

"You never spend any time with me anymore! I understand that it's a lot of work to run KaibaCorp, but that doesn't mean that you can break promises to me all the time. It makes me feel like I'm not worth your time. It makes me feel like I'm not important enough for you to make time for me!" Mokuba said.

To Mokuba's dismay, tears started welling up. Mokuba looked away, willing the tears to leave.

"Mokuba," Seto moved closer, but Mokuba kept his head turned, because he found that he couldn't get rid of the tears, and he didn't want Seto to see.

"You can cry in front of me, Mokuba," Seto said gently.

"No, I can't!" Mokuba turned back fiercely, and Seto looked taken aback.

Tears were falling now, but Mokuba didn't notice or care.

"I can't cry in front of you Seto, remember? You told me crying was for the weak! I guess that makes me weak."

"No," Seto gripped Mokuba's shoulders. "Mokuba, I'm so sorry."

Seto sat down on Mokuba's bed and pulled him into a hug. Mokuba cried his heart out.

Seto was beginning to see everything Mokuba had kept bottled up around his brother.

"Mokuba," Seto started softly. "I'm sorry. I want you to know that you can cry. If you ever need to tell me something, or just need to cry, come to me. I didn't know it before, but now I know that I wasn't supporting you before. But I promise you know that I will do everything to protect and support you."

Seto almost cried himself when he began to wonder whether Mokuba even believed his promises anymore. Seto had always promised things to Mokuba as a child. And Seto always made sure he kept those promises. But now that Mokuba's trust in Seto's promises had been shaken…

Seto was now witnessing the consequences of his actions against his younger brother. After ignoring his guilt about his actions that hurt Mokuba, Mokuba had gotten so hurt he had almost died.

"I'll never let it happen again," Seto vowed, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"What?" Mokuba lifted his head slightly. Seto's voice was different when he had said that. Seto's voice was quiet, but strong and determined.

Seto looked down at Mokuba. "I promise with my life that I'll never let this happen to you again. You will never again be hurt because of my false words or actions."

"Okay!" Mokuba smiled. "Thanks Seto."

Seto hugged Mokuba tighter as his heart broke for the forgiving boy.

"I'm so sorry Mokie," Seto murmured.

Mokuba smiled and snuggled closer to Seto. Seto tightened his grip.

There was no way anyone would hurt Mokie ever again.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review? Pretty please? I want to know if you like it!


End file.
